explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If Realistic Mode was Added to Minecraft
'If Realistic Mode was Added to Minecraft '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, Notch adds a realistic mode to Minecraft. Description ''Minecraft is known to be... not the most realistic game out there. In many ways, it breaks the laws of physics, and sometimes the things we do in the game just make no sense! But what if we had the option to make Minecraft as realistic as we want? A button that we could click to make the things around us more realistic? Would this be a good or bad thing...? Plot The video starts with Notch when he spots a noob trying to reach a diamond. Notch gives an idea to the noob of building up, but the noob refuses to do so, as he has no blocks. Notch says that he has blocks under him, but the noob also refuses to and says that he can't pick anything up, as everything under him is bedrock. The noob then wishes that ''Minecraft ''was realistic, but Notch says that it can't be realistic, as all players like it that way. But soon afterwards, Notch gets an idea. The camera then focuses on the Mojang Office, where Notch is about to add a new feature, called a "Realistic Button". He says that if you click it, everything around you will become more realistic. He goes to his computer and adds the "Realistic Button". Notch then walks out to test the "Realistic Button". The camera then focuses on the noob when he says that he hates this situation, as he wants the diamond. Just after he says that, Notch comes up to him and says that he made a new update. He shows the noob the "Realistic Button" and presses it, making the diamond ore fall down. That trick amuses the noob, as he said that blocks fall down now. He thanks Notch and then tries to mine the diamond ore with his wooden pickaxe. The camera now focuses on a guy when Failboat walks up to him and greets him. Then Failboat says he is going mining. He says that he needs some wood first. When Failboat punches the tree, the guy wonders what would happen if he pressed the Realistic Button. The guy presses the "Realistic Button", but he thinks nothing happened. This is false, as we soon see Failboat, with his bloodied and broken hands, trying to punch a tree. The camera now focuses on Failboat and ExplodingTNT. ExplodingTNT says to Failboat that he found a potion. The potion appears to be a splash potion of poison. ExplodingTNT then throws the potion on himself, giving him the poison effect. ExplodingTNT realizes he has milk and can stop the poison from killing him. Failboat then presses the "Realistic Button" for test purposes. ExplodingTNT then drinks the milk, but the effect doesn't stop. Failboat then leaves. Shortly after Failboat left, ExplodingTNT dies to the poison. The camera now focuses on a cave with a guy exploring it. He finds the bottom of the world with the entrance to The Void. He then wonders what'll happen if he jumps into The Void. He says that he has God Mode. He then jumps into The Void. 5 hours later, he tries something. He presses the "Realistic Button", and shortly afterwards, he lands in The End. He then spots Pink Sheep and The Enderdragon together again, ending the video. Trivia *When ExplodingTNT puts his milk in his hand, the cow's idle sound plays. *The ending scene might be an indication that Pink Sheep and The Enderdragon are back together. Category:Videos